


Image

by madokas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madokas/pseuds/madokas
Summary: some trans character drabbles from literally 2014





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they dont necessarily go together im just like Nice Everyone Is Trans but who wants to read a fic where literally everyone is trans? (me)

“I’m sorry,” he starts, fiddling his thumbs and pausing as if waiting for the other’s approval to continue. “I probably should have told you sooner.” Hinata finally moves his gaze, formerly glued to the floor, and looks up to him. 

Tobio stands there, the last two in the locker room with but a few feet between them, uncharacteristically silent. For once, he is at a loss of what to say to the annoying middle blocker. He starts to open his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, just stays agape until he manages"I-“

"But!” Hinata starts back, “It’s not like” he pauses for a moment only to make a small inaudible sound. “It never really came up, and I didn’t really think it was worth mentioning to the team." Hinata’s hand comes up to scratch the back of his head, and even you, the great Kageyama who doesn’t even meet bare minimum requirements of "people skills”, can tell just how much anxiety this is causing him. 

You think you feel your eyebrow twitch for a second there. “Stupid!” You admittedly shout maybe a bit too loud and he flinches, you swear you see Hinata practically flinch in response. He quickly refocuses his eyes on you, and you try to keep focused on the point in-between his eyebrows but that probably isn’t working. 

“Dumbass,” you say, only quieter this time. “as if something like that wouldn’t be important.” You look him over, slowly, as if examining, but your eyes stop for a second at Hinata’s chest. On him is a plain white binder,


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio Kageyama was never really one to care about outward appearances. There were always more important things to be thinking about, like volleyball and perfecting tosses. But still, here they were, standing in front of their full length bedroom mirror, staring intently as if something were not right with the image reflected back at them. 

What it was, Kageyama couldn’t exactly pin down. They’ve never really spent much time in front of the mirror, and thinking about it, maybe it was just puberty? Surely, that would always make the most sense. Tobio was, of course, just your average Middle Schooler. No way there’d ever be anything out of the ordany with them, apart from their scary-accurate setting skills that is. 

Checking the clock and realizing they’ve wasted more time then they could afford, Tobio simple shrugged the feeling off and rushed out to door.

— 

It always brought them back here, didn’t it? Tobio wasn’t sure when it started. It wasn’t always like this, that much they knew for sure. Looking in a mirror and hating the image you saw, with no good reason for it either, made no sense. 

But it’s felt kinda like this for a while. Not much at first, but as time went on it’s like it’s gotten even more bothersome. They may have never been someone to have a “good attitude” or friendly demeanor but now they just felt worse every day, leaving the house in the morning. That’s now been affecting their volleyball playing, it seams. Tobio didn’t really notice it at first, with their basically one-track mind, but now everything else seams to be collapsing around them, too. 

It was horrible, everything just sucked. Angry at them self, angry at their teammates, just angry at everything. So here he sat, on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom.


End file.
